El verdadero yo
by A. Renard
Summary: (ADVERTENCIA BL) Luego de su graduación, Karma le pide a Nagisa que se reunan a solas en el salón de la clase E, pero Karma no parece tener muy en claro sus propios pensamientos. El miedo a enfrentar el final de una etapa y todo lo que eso implica ha hecho que su frustración solo vaya creciendo y ahora está a punto de desbordarse.
1. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

* * *

— No… K-...Karma… —

Solo el sonido de tu débil voz, tan frágil como si estuvieras a punto de romper a llorar, fue lo que me hizo caer en cuenta de la situación que hasta ese momento mi mente no había sido capaz de percibir como la realidad. Era como si por si sola mi cabeza se hubiese negado a ser consciente de lo que ocurría.

No... de lo que yo mismo había hecho.

— Detente… —

— No quiero —

— Basta… Estás siendo cruel… —

¿Lo era?

Sí. Sin duda siempre lo fui. Así es como siempre me vieron todos ¿No es así? El sujeto engreído, prodigioso, cruel y caprichoso. Realmente no me importó el hecho que todos opinaran eso o incluso cosas peores sobre mí, pero ¿Por qué siempre que se trataba de ti todo era ligeramente diferente? De una u otra forma en ese tiempo esperaba que tú y solo tú pudieras ver más allá de eso y lograras tener otra percepción de mí.

Hubiese sido genial si en aquel entonces hubiese podido ganarme tu admiración, pero nunca supe realmente de qué manera me reflejaba en tus ojos, en esos que ahora me miran con tanto temor.

Desde siempre fuiste alguien singular en mi mundo. Eras un pequeño ratón inofensivo que probablemente no era más que un blanco fácil, tal vez demasiado fácil. Así fue como, desde el inicio y sin darme cuenta, te subestimé.

— Oh~ ¿De verdad? Pero si recién estamos comenzando —

Al comienzo me acerqué a ti sin ser completamente consciente. Comenzamos a hablar de forma tan natural que cuando me di cuenta de que ya no solo éramos conocidos, sentí escalofríos. Fue como si tú, sin necesitar palabra alguna, me hubieras hipnotizado y atraído irremediablemente hacia ti y yo simplemente me dejé llevar, tal como ahora.

— ¡D...Duele! —

— Estás siendo un bebé llorón, Nagisa —

— ¡Sueltam-... ah! —

Al comienzo nunca creí que te mantendrías por mucho tiempo a mi lado pues no tardé en mostrarte toda mi arrogancia, apatía y violencia hacia todo cuanto me rodeaba, pero superaste mis expectativas. Te mantuviste junto a mí sin siquiera reprochar mi forma de ser. Sin importar en cuantas peleas me metiera o que tan soberbio fuera, día tras día me saludabas amistosamente con ese inocente "¡Karma-kun!".

Por primera vez experimenté lo que era tener un amigo, un compañero. Incluso comenzamos a dejar los honoríficos de lado dentro de poco tiempo.

Tú eras una de esas pocas personas de las que alguien como yo jamás tendría que preocuparse. De hecho empecé a disfrutar bastante de nuestro tiempo juntos, después de todo eras básicamente mi cómplice. Aunque no supieras, ni tampoco te interesara pelear, eras alguien que incluso siendo débil podría haber sido capaz de ayudarme a enterrar un cuerpo.

Me gustaba eso de ti.

Por fuera parecías alguien ordinario, casi aburrido, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que notara que en ti había "algo" más, algo que me inquietaba y que era de alguna manera incluso más peligroso que yo.

A diferencia de mí, tú eras honesto y bueno así que en algún punto creí que lo estaba imaginando, pero aunque bajara mi guardia, ese "algo" misterioso me obligaba a permanecer alerta. Tenía la sensación de que "eso" podía llegar a matarme algún día mientras dormía. Era algo que me aterraba y que me atraía insanamente, que me incitaba a forzar mi voluntad sobre ti, porque era un lado tuyo que desconocías o tal vez que no querías admitir, sin embargo, para mí era tan evidente que pronto sentí la necesidad de sacarlo a la luz y destruirlo.

No tenía sentido pensar en derrotarte académica o físicamente. Estaba seguro de que eso tan misterioso no saldría sin importar cuántos golpes te hubiese intentado dar. No supe cómo exponer por completo aquello que había descubierto en ti e irremediablemente, al cabo de un tiempo, nos terminamos por alejar.

Pensándolo bien, yo fui quien puso esa distancia entre nosotros. Mi piel se erizaba cada vez que ese "algo" tuyo se asomaba porque quería sacar a flote todo ese potencial oculto dentro de ti, pero ese impulso fue algo que se volvió demasiado difícil de manejar, incluso para mí. La sola idea de llegar a perder el control de mi mismo y terminar dándote una paliza de la que posiblemente lo mínimo que ganarías sería unos cuantos días en el hospital (o tal vez más) fue algo que honestamente me perturbó. Por primera vez tuve miedo de mis propias acciones, por primera vez temí hacerle daño a alguien y terminé alejándome de ti.

¿Por qué entonces ahora no puedo parar, Nagisa?

Nos volvimos de nuevo meros conocidos. Intenté evadirte sabiendo que lo más probable era que pensaras que mi razón para alejarme había sido algo completamente diferente a lo que de verdad era.

Admito que tu ausencia me irritó. Después de todo el caprichoso yo no había sido capaz de lidiar contigo, mucho menos llegar a conseguir lo que quería de ti. Me volví incluso más violento, más arrogante. Pretendí no darme cuenta de eso, fingí no notar cuánto me molestaba no tenerte a mi lado. Tal vez me repudiaba la idea cliché de sentirme solo por primera vez, pero no, no era exactamente eso, más bien era la primera vez que experimentaba lo que era no tenerte a ti.

De ahí en adelante todo me pareció mucho más aburrido, todos me parecieron mucho más cínicos y detestables. Finalmente por no ser capaz de manejar toda esa frustración terminé logrando una condecorada suspensión de clases y más aún, una desagradable situación en la que un profesor me dio la espalda, me traicionó y terminó muriendo como docente frente a mis ojos.

Tanto tú como yo terminamos por diferentes motivos en la clase E. Para cuando mi suspensión terminó nuestro tercer año académico ya había comenzado. Las cosas habían dado un ligero vuelco con todo lo de Koro-sensei. Recuerdo que antes de volver a la clase me explicaron la situación y me pareció la circunstancia perfecta para volver a acercarme a ti. Me sentí bastante agradecido por ello.

Me pregunté cómo te habías estado adaptando en la clase del "End". Después de todo eras un blanco fácil para cualquier matón, pero para mi sorpresa, cuando volví parecías mucho mejor integrado de lo que hubiese esperado.

Tiempo después me enteré de la estupidez que Terasaka y su grupo de tontos habían tramado con tal de acabar con el pulpo. Te pusieron en evidente peligro y tú simplemente lo permitiste.

¡Que tontería!

No sabes lo afortunado que fue Terasaka al realizar aquel plan en mi ausencia, pero incluso así su infinita estupidez lo llevó a poner la clase nuevamente en peligro, incluyéndote. Es por ello que procuré desquitarme a mi manera con él por todo el resto del año sin importar qué tan arrepentido de sus acciones estuviera.

Me di cuenta que con cada incidente que ocurría, más me volvía conciente de que yo, más que cualquier otro, quería protegerte de todo y de todos. Pero yo también era quien quería ser el único que pudiera derrotarte, romperte.

Pudiendo mostrar nuestra sed de sangre, tu lado misterioso comenzó a salir de manera más evidente. Todos estaban sorprendidos de tu talento innato e incluso Karasuma-sensei parecía haber encontrado alguna especie de tesoro en tu talento. Eras el prodigio de la clase E.

Admito que tuve sentimientos encontrados al respecto. De alguna manera no pude evitar sentirme superior a todos los que nos rodeaban porque yo te había encontrado primero, pero a la vez no pude evitar sentir molestia cuando las miradas de todos cayeron sobre ti, reconociendo que no solo eras un inofensivo ratón. Mi molestia se traducía a celos que no podría graficar de forma sutil. Me provocaba ganas de querer arrancarle los ojos a cada uno de nuestros compañeros, a cada uno de nuestros profesores y a cada asesino que te enfrentó en aquel entonces. Ah, pero nuevamente fueron impulsos que tuve que reprimir.

"No lo miren. No vean aquello que solo yo hasta ahora había podido ver."

El tiempo fue pasando y aunque entre nosotros teníamos una buena relación, siempre nos tratamos como meros conocidos y con ello mi inquietud solo fue aumentando hasta el momento en el que, tras la historia del pasado de Koro, tu instinto asesino disminuyó, se debilitó. Ese fue el límite de mi paciencia, probablemente. Pues justo cuando habíamos conseguido un mismo objetivo, cuando por fin estábamos parados en el mismo escenario del asesinato tú, de forma voluntaria, lo abandonaste mezclando tu moral y tus sentimientos en esto.

No estaba de acuerdo en tu postura, pero decir que solo me enojé por tu poca consideración con Koro-sensei y con toda la clase sería una mentira. También estabas siendo desconsiderado conmigo ¿Acaso no estabas dándome la espalda tú también? El único siendo engreído esta vez fuiste tú.

Por lo que gritarte, empujarte e incitarte a pelear conmigo fue lo mínimo que pude hacer. No sabes cómo le agradecí en mi cabeza al pulpo cuando propuso el juego de la bandera y nos dividimos en bandos. Por sobre todo cuando los últimos sobrevivientes fuimos tu y yo. No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al aceptar mi desafío y no dispararme cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Por primera vez pudimos enfrentarnos cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez con tu yo real, sin casi haber rastro de aquel ratón que siempre habías sido.

Cada golpe lo disfruté tal vez más de lo que debiera admitir. Suena obsceno reconocer el placer que me causó nuestra pelea. Lo mejor de todo fue que no tuve necesidad de disimular eso, pero incluso así, habiendo logrado la situación perfecta para lo que desde el inicio busqué, fui incapaz de dejarme llevar por completo y de una u otra manera tu lo notaste ¿No es verdad?

Pensé que había sido bueno escondiendo mi condescendencia, pero de todas formas te diste cuenta de que mis golpes eran muy débiles. Recuerdo que lo dijiste bromeando y yo solo pude responder con la verdad.

"Solo estaba siendo considerado."

Al fin y al cabo nuestra diferencia de fuerza seguía siendo demasiado amplia. Nunca vuiste el único entrenando y si realmente hubiese querido hacerlo, podría haberte lastimado d everdad, pero en cambio me conformé con ocupar solo parte de mi fuerza y más mi cabeza. Recibí tus golpes sin siquiera intentar esquivarlos, entendí la estrategia que ambos habíamos propuesto para este encuentro y me conformé con darte esa pequeña ventaja, me conformé con ver al pequeño ratón luchando tan fervientemente por lo que creía y de esa forma me lograste vencer.

No, no estoy diciendo que te dejé ganar. Me ganaste de la mejor forma posible. Me acorralaste y me obligaste a admitir la derrota. Ahora pienso que tal vez desde el inicio de nuestro encuentro, si hubiese sido más honesto conmigo mismo, estaba claro que tú serías el ganador.

Tal vez me equivoqué, tal vez debí dar rienda suelta a mis impulsos en ese momento y así quizás esta frustración no me hubiese alcanzado cuando el momento de nuestra graduación llegó, cuando Koro-sensei ya no estuvo con nosotros.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que jamás volvería a tener un momento como esos 365 días de nuevo. A partir de ahí probablemente ni siquiera podría llegar a ser yo mismo de nuevo.

"Creo que nunca volveré a encontrar un lugar como este donde todos pueden verte como eres de verdad."

Ese pensamiento se repitió incansablemente en mi mente y tal vez la idea de tener que reprimirme como persona fue lo que hizo caer la última gota de cordura que me quedaba.

No iba a dejar que esto terminara así.

Solo entonces me di cuenta que todo esto que sentía no era solo un tema relacionado a tu lado misterioso, tampoco a mis caprichos. No era solo querer ganarte en una pelea o solo querer sacar a flote ese otro lado de ti. Esto era algo mucho más complicado que todo eso. Era no querer que nuestro tiempo juntos se acabara.

Me pregunté en qué momento me volví tan dependiente si tú solo fuiste un compañero de clases que apenas y llamó un poco más que otros mi atención, entonces ¿Por qué sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de llegar a dominarte? Sí, "dominarte" no era una exageración. Me di cuenta que quería monopolizarte y esa clase de sentimientos era algo que nunca antes había llegado a sentir por una persona. Necesitaba que me mostraras todo de ti y adueñarme de ello por completo: Atraparte, devorarte, hacerte mío.

Esta vez no me alejé, ni opté por prudentes distancias. Ya era muy tarde para eso. Ni siquiera llegué a idear un plan. Fue la primera vez que mis instintos se movieron antes que mi mente.

Al finalizar la ceremonia acordamos encontrarnos a solas en el salón de la clase E. Necesitaba conversar contigo y tú, todavía vulnerable por la muerte de Koro-sensei, aceptaste con la guardia totalmente en el suelo.

Confiaste en mí tan ciegamente que me pareció demasiado fácil Dime Nagisa, ¿Acaso olvidaste que soy un sujeto engreído, prodigioso, cruel y caprichoso?

Lo soy, lo soy.

— Volver a estar en este salón es un poco nostálgico ¿No? — Dije con una no tan fingida expresión melancólica en el rostro mientras tú avanzabas por la sala en dirección a la ventana. Yo me mantuve solo a pasos de la puerta que procuré cerrar mientras actuaba casual, echando un vistazo a cada rincón del aula y manteniendo una de mis manos en mi bolsillo, como si dentro de él pudiera disimular mis verdaderas intenciones.

— Es difícil estar aquí sin sentir un nudo en la garganta… — Respondiste de forma honesta deteniendo tus pasos y girando lentamente hacia la pizarra, apoyando el cuerpo con cierto pesar sobre tu pupitre.

— Estoy de acuerdo — Mentí descaradamente y es que en esos momentos todo lo que había en mi cabeza era la creciente ansiedad que me producía el avance del reloj...

Y tú.

Me acerqué lentamente a ti sin pretender ser agresivo, moviéndome de forma casual hasta alcanzar tu lado. El reflejo de la luz del sol previo al atardecer era un tanto molesto a la vista por lo que fijé mis ojos en el suelo un momento. La distancia que nos separaba era tan solo de un par de pasos.

— Creo que nunca tendremos otro lugar como este… — Murmuraste y de inmediato alcé la vista sin ser capaz de ocultar mi sorpresa. Tus palabras fueron idénticas a aquel pensamiento que desde nuestra pelea venía taladrando mi cabeza.

Por un momento no supe qué responder y solo escondí la mirada tras mi flequillo, luego asentí. Y tú, tal vez notando mi reacción, rápidamente intentaste cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¡Ah! Ignora eso. Por cierto Karma ¿De qué querías hablar? —Hablaste mucho más animadamente y me ofreciste una sonrisa amable mientras te girabas hacia mi, pero nuevamente tampoco respondí.

Mi cuerpo se movió antes de que pudiera pensar en algo. De forma sutil acorté la distancia entre nosotros y por mero impulso incliné mi cuerpo hacia ti para posar mis labios sobre los tuyos, tal y como hace no mucho te había visto hacer con Kayano. Bueno, es que tú no eras el único que había aprendido una o dos cosas de Bitch-sensei. Aunque decirlo de esa forma no era más que una excusa. Incluso si nada de eso hubiese pasado de todas formas este resultado hubiese sido el más probable desde el preciso instante que entendí qué era lo que quería de ti.

Quería ver qué expresión pondrías ante un beso inesperado, por lo que groseramente mantuve mis ojos abiertos mientras rompía la resistencia de tus labios y me abría paso dentro de tu boca con mi lengua. Imprudente como siempre.

— ¡Mmh…! — Un ruido de sorpresa.

Continué sin ningún arrepentimiento. Jugué lascivamente con tu lengua mientras posaba una de mis manos en la base de tu cuello y así poder profundizar más aquel beso que seguramente duró un par de minutos. Solo cuando me quedé sin aliento, me separé de ti. Solo un paso mientras esperaba tu reacción.

— … — Nada.

— ¿Nagisa...? — Susurré un poco preocupado.

— ¡...! — Diste un brinco repentino y junto con él los colores subieron rápida y exageradamente a tu rostro. Por un instante quedé pasmado.

Definitivamente de todas las reacciones que podrías haberme mostrado, esta era la que menos esperaba.

"¿E-... Enserio?" — Pensé atropelladamente ¿Después de haber besado a Kayano tan descaradamente ahora te avergonzabas? ¿Era porque no lo esperabas o era porque esta vez con quién compartías el beso era yo? De cualquier forma daba igual. Lo que me dabas era una adorable reacción.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa repentina vergüenza? — Solté una risa breve junto a mis palabras, intentando mantenerme arrogante con natural superioridad.

— D-deja de bromear… — Tartamudeaste y apenas atinaste a cubrir tu rostro con ambas manos.

De inmediato fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes bastante molesto ¿Enserio eso era la primera conclusión que tu diminuta cabeza podía sacar de todo esto? ¿Una broma? Me conocías lo suficiente para saber que estas no eras precisamente mi tipo de bromas.

— Me molesta que digas eso — Dije queriendo ser franco.

— ¿Ah? — Levantaste la cabeza con la duda y la vergüenza reflejadas en tus ojos, lo que solo me indicó que realmente te estabas tomando esto como una tontería de mi parte.

— Realmente no entiendes nada — Esta vez tomé tu rostro, pero de una forma mucho más violenta, apretando tus mejillas sin cuidado alguno con una sola mano para volver a atrapar tus labios, pero esta vez con mis dientes. Te di una mordida como si con ello intentara demostrar mi molestia.

Era una advertencia.

— ¡Te dije que dejes de jugar conmigo! — Tu voz se alzó tan firme como la bofetada con la que lograste apartar mi mano. Fue un movimiento rápido e inesperado que dolió bastante. Y en tu rostro ya no había sorpresa sino una creciente indignación incitada por mis acciones.

— Nagisa... No estoy jugando… — Murmuré por lo bajo mientras asimilaba esa bofetada, sin moverme.

— ¿Entonces qué se supone que estás haciendo? — Preguntaste mientras apartabas la mirada y te limpiabas los labios con el dorso de tu mano.

¿Qué era eso?¿Repulsión?

Ahora el sorprendido era yo, pero al igual que tú, después de la sorpresa fue otro el sentimiento que me embargó. Me enfadé al sentir que me estabas tomando a la ligera.

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! — Esta vez te devolví el grito y me abalancé sobre tí sin medirme, quería tomarte de la camisa, pero como era de esperarse, me esquivaste por reflejo. Giraste para intentar huir por tu derecha e instintivamente yo interpuse mi pie en tu camino, provocando tu estrepitosa caída.

Silencio. Por un momento eso fue todo lo que hubo entre los dos. Te intentaste incorporar y yo solo te miraba desde arriba .

— Karma, eso no era necesario… — Dijiste volteando lentamente hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño con molestia ¿Qué clase de expresión estaba poniendo yo? De seguro una sonrisa que intentaba esconder en vano mi rabia. Y nunca he sido demasiado bueno controlando este tipo de arrebatos de ira ¿sabes?

— ¡...! — Descargué mi frustración con tu mesa. La pateé sin medir mi fuerza y terminé moviendo con ella varios de los mesones y sillas de nuestro alrededor. Algunos de ellos cayeron tan estrepitosamente como tú.

Qué desastre.

— ¿Sabes? Tal vez sea buena idea que "juguemos" después de todo. Al fin y al cabo es la última vez que estaremos en este salón. Probablemente también será la última vez que estaremos juntos ¿No es así? — Recité como si estuviera leyendo un libro, sin ninguna emoción evidente en mis palabras. Inconcordante con mi sonrisa, mucho más incoherente con mis sentimientos.

— ¿De qué hablas…? — Entonces tu expresión cambió súbitamente cuando me viste a los ojos. Te mantuviste alera, retrocediendo en el suelo sin llegar a ponerte de pie. Entonces lo entendí: Habías lastimado tu tobillo al caer. ¿Era un esguince? Sí, probablemente.

— Heh… ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté burlón mientras tranquilamente te comenzaba a seguir, avanzando paso a paso por el salon.

— Eso quiero saber yo ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo, Karma? — Tu voz era débil, pero no así tu mirada.

Cuando ya no pudiste seguir retrocediendo me detuve frente a ti y miré tu tobillo. Reí con sorna antes de posar mi pie y ejercer presión sobre él. No tenía intenciones de quebrarlo, pero quería asegurarme que no pudieras huir.

Nagisa...

¿En qué momento tuve la necesidad de llegar hasta este punto?

Sin darme cuenta mi mente solo se estaba nublando cada vez más.

— ¡AAAHH…! — Diste un grito mientras te retorcias un poco.

Solo después de eso me incliné hacia tí y acaricié tu cabeza con bastante cuidado. Tu estabas apretando los dientes mientras luchabas por no mostrarme una expresión que dejara en evidencia tu dolor.

— No estoy enfadado ¿sabes? No tanto… — Susurré suave, como si te estuviera contando un secreto mientras me colocaba en cuclillas frente a tí.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Karma? Me pides venir a solas, me besas ¿y al momento siguiente me golpeas? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada de esto! —

— No creo que, incluso si lo explico, puedas llegar a entender… — Y es que esto era mucho más complicado de lo que probablemente tu mente estaba pensando, era mucho más complicado de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer. No se trataba de un vulgar "me gustas", ni de un burdo "te odio".

¡Si tan solo hubiese existido la oportunidad, la posibilidad de poner esto en palabras probablemente nunca hubiese llegado a este límite!

— Me estás subestimando… — Reclamaste con el ceño fruncido.

— El único aquí que está subestimando algo eres tú ¿Realmente no entiendes la situación en la que estás? — Tomé una de tus manos y la llevé hasta mi boca para morder la zona entre tu muñeca y tu pulgar lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar ahí la clara marca de mis dientes.

—¡O-ouch…! — Apretaste los ojos y aproveché ese momento para lamer la zona recién marcada. El contacto con la humedad de mi lengua te hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué tan inesperado fue eso para ti?

— N… ngh… —Soltaste un sonido que me pareció tal vez demasiado adorable, incluso siendo tú.

Me arrodillé, dejando una de mis piernas entre las tuyas sosteniendo todavía tu muñeca con fuerza. Por más que intentaras apartar tu mano yo no tenía ninguna intención de dejarte ir. Mi otra mano bajó por tu muslo para apretarlo con malicia y descaro muy cerca de tu entrepierna.

— ¡Ah…! — Tu cuerpo se tensó y de inmediato atinaste a cubrir tus labios. Esta vez habías notado perfectamente el sonido de tu propia voz.

— ¿Mh? ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunté ignorando totalmente a tu otra mano que hacía un vago intento por apartarme. Estabas ejerciendo tan poca fuerza con ella que daba risa ¿De verdad no tenías la voluntad como para oponerte más firmemente a mí?

Iba a decir algo más, pero entonces al alzar la vista y verte me di cuenta de que estabas temblando de forma involuntaria.

Creo que por fin habías entendido lo que estaba ocurriendo…

~Fin Cap. 1~

* * *

 _Comentarios:_

 _Ok esto nació por petición de una muy querida amiga que de hecho fue la persona que me sentó a ver ansatsu 3 En esta situación que obviamente es ficticia y solo producto de mi cochina imaginación, quise meterme un poco más en la mente de un Karma frustrado, que no es más que otro adolescente que pese a ser muy inteligente y tener una capacidad de observación y análisis impresionante, es bastante malo cuando se trata de entender y controlar sus propias emociones._

 _El miedo al enfrentar el final de una etapa y a los cambios creo que es algo que todos, de una u otra forma, hemos experimentado. Solo quise darle rienda suelta a eso sumando claro, el exceso de violencia de este pelirojo._

 _Originalmente este fic iba a ser un oneshot de no más de 10 páginas y bueno, hasta aquí ya van como 9. Por eso preferí dividir el fic en capítulos. Honestamente no sé si esto terminará en solo 2 caps o dará para más._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
_


	2. Miedo

**Capítulo 2: Miedo**

* * *

Si tuviera que ser honesto diría que nuestra graduación me provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado era una enorme tristeza, pero también era una alegría serena. Supongo que era normal sentir esa mezcla agridulce que se mantenía atrapada en mi garganta haciendo que fuera difícil sonreír sin que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Habíamos vivido tantas cosas durante este último año que quizás el significado de nuestra graduación era mucho mayor para nosotros que para cualquier otro alumno de la academia Kunugigaoka.

Todas esas cosas vividas se las debíamos a Koro-sensei. Mis manos todavía temblaban cada vez que pensaba que había sido yo quién había acabado con su vida, pero no podía retractarme de las decisiones que tomamos, de todo lo que hicimos para llegar al día de nuestra graduación, porque entendía que era justamente por sensei que debíamos seguir adelante con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, tal y como él nos enseñó.

La clase 3-E sería irremplazable, no importaba lo que cada uno hiciera a partir de ese momento, nadie ni nada iba a poder llegar a romper los vínculos que formamos en ese último año, en esos 365 mejores días de mi vida. Creo que era normal sentir cierta inquietud, después de todo era cierto que nuestros caminos se separarían, pero tampoco era como si no nos fueramos a ver de nuevo ¿No? Al menos eso intentaba repetir en mi cabeza para que mis emociones no se desbordaran. Lo que menos deseaba era romper a llorar desconsoladamente en medio de nuestra ceremonia. Por suerte pude controlarme bastante bien.

Una vez nuestra ceremonia de graduación acabó, la clase 3-E tuvo que abandonar el lugar con rapidez. Un bus especial nos esperaba, ya que los medios de comunicación todavía intentaban esclarecer rumores u obtener algunas respuestas sin realmente tener ningún tacto al acosarnos con preguntas que rayaban en la crueldad. Es verdad, ellos no sabían cómo nos sentíamos y aunque lo explicaramos, probablemente ni siquiera nuestros padres llegaban a comprenderlo realmente, pero dolía un poco toda la frialdad con la que trataban el tema aquellos que eran ajenos a nosotros.

Caminamos sosteniendo con orgullo nuestros diplomas en nuestras manos. Antes de subir al bus, Karma se acercó a mí para susurrar de forma confidencial.

—Nagisa….—

—¿Mh? —

— Me gustaría hablar a solas un momento después de que termine todo esto. Subamos a nuestro salón de clases al atardecer.—

— De acuerdo . — Respondí de forma simple, con una sonrisa y sin cuestionar demasiado, porque probablemente hubiese ido a nuestro salón por mi cuenta de todos modos.

La mirada de Karma quedó clavada en mis ojos por un momento y en ese gesto fugaz, me pareció notarlo un poco distante, aunque de inmediato me ofreció una sonrisa sutil y se alejó hacia el resto de nuestra clase tan casualmente como se había acercado, volviendo a actuar con normalidad, incluso alcanzó a provocar a Asano-kun antes de subir al bus.

Sin darme cuenta volví a la corriente de mis pensamientos, esta vez pensando que probablemente las cosas entre Karma y yo tampoco cambiarían demasiado, porque aunque nuestras metas fueran diferentes, mi lazo con Karma era incluso mayor que con otros de nuestra clase.

Aunque no es algo que le diría, creo que tal y como desde el primer año seguiré admirándolo, pues no tengo ninguna duda de que conseguirá lo que sea que se proponga. Él siempre fue alguien capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiera sin temerle a hecho, recuerdo haber pensado muchas veces "Si tan solo pudiese ser así" mientras lo observaba dentro de mi cómoda normalidad...

En aquel entonces sentía cierto grado de envidia hacia él, porque para mí era imposible llegar a ser alguien así. Es por eso que me alegré mucho cuando a mediados de nuestro primer año se acercó a hablarme y comenzamos a andar juntos, incluso pasó de llamarme "Shiota-kun" a simplemente "Nagisa" con bastante facilidad. Ese fue un detalle que me tomó por sorpresa, pues en ese tiempo nadie en la escuela (excepto él) me llamaba por mi nombre.

Admito que a veces su exceso de violencia daba un poco de miedo. No quiero decir que me molestaba su forma de ser, sino que siempre sentí que había una brecha enorme entre su mundo y el mio. Él estaba bien como era, yo no era nadie que pudiera criticarle y él tampoco me exigía cambiar. Creo que eso era lo que me hacía sentir tan tranquilo a su lado, pero era precisamente eso también lo que me hacía preguntar cómo es que nos volvimos amigos siendo tan distintos.

Pese a que él nunca me involucraba en sus peleas, al final siempre intentaba ayudarlo como podía. A veces me encargaba de los tipos con los que peleaba (para no dejarlos medios muertos en medio de la calle) o también lo ayudaba a curar las heridas que se hacía al pelear y, si lo pensaba detenidamente, en aquel entonces tal vez hubiese sido capaz hasta de ayudarlo a esconder un cadáver de haber sido necesario. Esa era la clase de relación que teníamos. Pese a eso, por alguna razón no pudimos quedarnos como amigos mucho tiempo.

Karma tenía la fuerza para hacer lo que quisiera, para ganar tanto en los estudios como en las peleas y ese era un escenario donde yo jamás podría estar. Por eso creí que lo más probable había sido que él se había aburrido de estar conmigo. No era de extrañar que para cuando lo suspendieron, nosotros habíamos vuelto a ser simples compañeros de clase y nada más.

Asumí que fui algo tan insignificante para él, tan desechable, que ni siquiera sentí el derecho de preguntarte la verdadera razón de nuestro distanciamiento. Solo bajé la cabeza y respeté su decisión como un gran cobarde. Quizás ahora me arrepiento un poco de ello y pienso que si hubiese sido sincero con lo que sentía, tal vez no hubiésemos desperdiciado esa parte de nuestro tiempo.

Sería genial si yo hubiese sido un poco más interesante a sus ojos.

Cuando comenzó el tercer año su suspensión todavía estaba vigente. Me sentía ansioso pensando en el momento en que nos volveríamos a ver las caras. Constantemente me preguntaba si es que él volvería a evadirme. Una parte de mi realmente temía que fuera así, mientras que la otra parte guardaba siempre la esperanza.

Con todo el alboroto que se dio con la llegada de Koro-sensei, rápidamente olvidé mi inquietud sobre el tema, por lo que fue una sorpresa verlo aparecer de pronto. Me hizo sentir realmente avergonzado, pero también feliz cuando me saludó con esa envidiable naturalidad.

¿Tal vez solo yo me había sentido intranquilo respecto a nosotros todo este tiempo? No supe decirlo, por lo que de nuevo evité hacer preguntas y seguí la corriente de las cosas.

Karma no tardó en mostrar su naturaleza arisca y altanera con Koro-sensei y con todos los demás. No fue difícil notar que había algo ligeramente distinto en él, pues el Karma que recordaba, aunque era agresivo, no cargaba con tanto odio.

¿Qué había sido exactamente lo que le había pasado? ¿Cual era el motivo por el cual lo habían suspendido? Y, pese a que me mostró una expresión tan intimidante al decir que quería matar a Koro-sensei con sus propias manos ¿Por qué, de alguna manera, me pareció que se veía tan herido?

Posteriormente llegué a entender la situación un poco mejor o al menos creí que lo había hecho. Pese a que Koro-sensei pudo ver justo a través de él y pese a que poco a poco Karma se convirtió en un miembro más de la clase 3E, su relación conmigo no mejoró demasiado. Incluso aunque éramos los únicos que se conocían desde antes, nunca actuamos más que como simples conocidos y eso, en algún lugar dentro de mí, me dolía. Incluso reconociendo ese dolor, nuevamente fui incapaz de hacer algo para remediarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir de esa forma, poniendo siempre la voluntad de otros por sobre mis propios deseos, pero eso poco a poco comenzó a cambiar y solo cuando llegamos a discutir por primera vez, fue cuando al fin dejé salir gran parte de mi frustración.

Nunca creí que sería capaz de gritarle, mucho menos de enfrentarlo. Me cabreó tanto el sentir que me estaba subestimando que por primera vez tuve ganas de darle un puñetazo. Recuerdo que cuando me tomó de la camisa, instintivamente hice una llave en su brazo y cuello e intenté provocar su desmayo, pero aunque tenía la voluntad por fin como para hacerle frente, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta que nuestra diferencia de fuerza seguía siendo abismante. El logró levantarse y levantarme a mi también. Si no hubiese sido por nuestros compañeros y por la interrupción de Koro-sensei con su propuesta de juego de bandos, probablemente nuestra pelea hubiese terminado realmente mal.

¿En serio…?¿Qué tan genial podía ser?

Desde que comenzó el juego para decidir lo que nuestra clase haría, pensé en ganar. Quería realmente salvar a nuestro profesor. Me moví por instinto siguiendo la mejor táctica para poder atacar cuando quisiera y aunque intenté evitar a toda costa terminar en una pelea de uno contra uno, al final fue precisamente eso lo que pasó.

Astutamente me incitaste a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sabiendo que era imposible poder negarme. Aunque lo daría todo, una parte de mi estaba seguro de que el ganador de este encuentro había quedado claro desde el inicio de nuestra disputa. Quien ganaría serías tú, pero incluso así no estaba dispuesto a simplemente dejarme vencer. Quise ocupar todos los recursos que tenía con tal de ganar, no por orgullo, sino porque realmente quería que me entendieras, quería que me escucharas. Por primera vez quería decirte lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y por eso es que peleé con tantas ganas.

Al comienzo aludí la capacidad de resistir bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a la protección de nuestros uniformes especiales, pero poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta que Karma estaba siendo cuidadoso al golpear, incluso cuando logré darle un puñetazo directo en la cara, él solo me devolvió un golpe a mano abierta, una bofetada. Sin importar cuantos golpes me diera, ni siquiera aquellos que me daban directo en la cabeza llegaban a noquearme y la capacidad de Karma para haberlo podido hacer, era algo indiscutible.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Se estaba conteniendo?

En ese momento preferí no pensarlo demasiado, estaba más enfocado en ganar, en lograr hacer que me escuchara. Tan cegado en mi objetivo estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que él se rindió, solo salí de mi estado eufórico y dejé de pelear cuando Karasuma-sensei alzó la voz dando el veredicto que nos declaraba a nosotros, el equipo azul, como vencedores.

¿De verdad?

Como si de golpe toda la adrenalina hubiese abandonado mi cuerpo, me dejé caer a tu lado completamente incrédulo y agotado. Aunque todo mi cuerpo estaba acalambrado por el esfuerzo realizado, mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho.

Era imposible que yo le hubiese ganado a Karma…

"Nadie aceptaría que usara un cuchillo para derrotar a un ratoncito que peleó tan valientemente. No pude apuñalarte, ni pude escapar. Me arrinconaste y solo pude rendirme. Me ganaste con artes marciales y no con cuchillos. Y pensar que esa era la mejor forma de matarme... Me asesinaste. ¿Quieres salvar a Koro-sensei? Soy todo oídos." Me dijo de forma tranquila.

"¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?" Apenas logré sentarme, todavía sentía mis piernas un poco entumidas. Me parecía irreal, hasta cierto punto, todo lo que estaba pasando.

"No pongas esa cara de tonto golpeado. Pareces una rata infectada…" Sabía que era su forma de decirme que sí, que estaba seguro, que me escucharía y que dejara de dudar de una vez, pero ¿por qué siempre tenía que insultar de esa forma?

Bueno, así era él. Por mi parte me encontraba feliz aunque intentaba no ser tan evidente. No solo había logrado hacer que él apoyara mi idea de salvar a Koro-sensei, sino porque esa pelea había ayudado a expresar las cosas que no había sido capaz de decir en todo este tiempo. Y como si él hubiese visto a través de mí, me hizo una propuesta inesperada.

"¿Y si nos dejamos de formalidades de una vez? No tengo muchas ganas de seguir hablando así después de esto." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie sin mayor problema. La fuerza de Karma realmente era sorprendente y un poco aterradora.

"¿A-ahora te parece bien? Se siente raro hacerlo después de tanto tiempo." Dije avergonzado, ocupando un pretexto tan malo como ese por no saber en verdad como reaccionar.

"Bien, entonces yo empiezo ¿Te parece, Nagisa?" No pensé que él lo haría tan fácilmente, no pensé que el volverlo a escuchar llamándome por mi nombre haría que me sintiera tan aliviado, porque esa era una de las cosas que precisamente más quería.

"Está bien, Karma." Tomé su mano extendida sintiendo que por fin podía ponerme de pie en el mismo escenario que él, que por fin Karma me reconocía.

Al mirar a mi alrededor noté como la atmósfera de toda la clase había cambiado, y entre bromas no pude evitar expresar aquello que me había extrañado durante nuestra pelea.

"Tus golpes eran muy débiles, Karma."

"¡Me estaba conteniendo!" Dijo en respuesta, también bromeando, pero en el fondo creo que ambos sabíamos que aquello no era algo muy lejano a la verdad. Era lógico después de todo, si él no me hubiese dado esa ventaja, incluso con los trajes especiales, lo más probable es que hubiese ido a parar al hospital. Después de todo solo yo sabía el estado en el que quedaban todos aquellos con los que Karma solía pelear.

Aquello y todo cuanto vivimos este año con Koro-sensei serán preciados recuerdos que no pienso olvidar. No importa qué, incluso si no podemos volver a aquellos días, sabemos que este no es el fin.

No lo es…

…

¿Verdad?

Quería poder creer en eso de verdad, no quería sentir que de ahí en adelante todo sería un poco más solitario. Tal vez, justo en ese preciso momento lo que menos quería era estar solo.

Pero incluso ahora es algo que no puedo decir… Cambiar y dejar las malas costumbres de lado es algo difícil, lleva tiempo y muchas veces las personas tendemos a volver a resguardarnos en nuestros mecanismos de defensa… Lo sé, porque estaba seguro que yo no era el único sintiéndose así. Todos estaban tratando de dar su mejor esfuerzo para poner una sonrisa en la ceremonia y dentro del bus que nos alejaba de la escuela pese a que todavía nuestros párpados estaban hinchados de tanto llorar la noche anterior.

Soltando un suspiro giré la cabeza hacia un lado para volver a encontrar a Karma quien no parecía realmente muy afectado. Se me hacía difícil creer que la noche anterior él también había llorado por Koro-sensei, o al menos eso me había comentado Kayano.

¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo? Sabía que no estaba tan apegado a la clase como yo, pero algo debía haber en aquella cabeza que seguía siendo todo un misterio para mí.

Me preguntaba si dejaría de serlo después de nuestro acordado encuentro para esa tarde...

Al menos el día avanzó rápido, luego de comer con mis padres volví a casa para descansar y alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, cuando ya nadie rondaba la escuela, nos encontramos nuevamente en el salón de la clase 3-E, tan solo Karma y yo.

Una vez estuvimos dentro del salón caminé hasta mi pupitre y en él apoyé mi cuerpo mientras sentía cómo las emociones volvían a acumularse en mi pecho y cerraban de nuevo mi garganta. Era realmente difícil estar ahí.

Intercambiamos algunas palabras al respecto. Karma se movió con naturalidad hasta llegar a mi lado y quizás impulsado por sentirlo más cerca fue que decidí poner en palabras mis pensamientos, mis miedos.

— Creo que nunca tendremos otro lugar como este… — Murmuré sin poder esconder la nostalgia, pero si había alguien a quien podía decirle realmente como me sentía, ese era Karma. Decidí ser un poco más honesto, quizás así podría sacarme el pesar que sentía y ese remolino agridulce de emociones. Busqué su mirada, esperando una respuesta, incluso una broma de su parte estaría bien, pero me sorprendió ver la expresión que en vano intentó ocultar tras su flequillo.

Era frustración y…

¿Tristeza?

Me di cuenta que haber dicho eso había sido un error. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta y de nuevo solo me estaba preocupando de mis propias emociones sin tener en cuenta cómo se sentían los demás, como se sentía Karma. .

— ¡Ah! Ignora eso. Por cierto Karma ¿De qué querías hablar? — Me sentí incómodo y culpable, por lo que rápidamente intenté cambiar el tema de conversación dándole una sonrisa poco sincera mientras me reprochaba a mi mismo por mi imprudencia.

Tal vez es por eso que no me di cuenta cuando él acortó más la distancia entre nosotros y sin ningún aviso previo, Me dio un beso. Sentí el roce levemente áspero, pero cálido de sus labios y me congelé.

Me tomó completamente desprevenido, más aún cuando sentí su lengua intentando invadir mi boca y a medida que más pasaba el tiempo, más confundido me sentía. En el transcurso del beso mi mente terminó por quedar en blanco, de la misma forma en la que Kayano había quedado hace no mucho por mi culpa. Tan solo cuando Karma dijo mi nombre logré salir de mi estado de estupefacción. Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir desesperado ¿Esto era lo que Kayano había sentido cuando yo la había besado? Por alguna razón sentí la urgencia por disculparme con ella, pero rápidamente ese pensamiento se esfumó de mi cabeza…

¿Qué razones tenía Karma para hacer algo así justo ahora?

— ¿Qué pasa con esa repentina vergüenza? — Dijo con burla.

¿Era una broma? Sí. Con esa forma de hablar seguramente se trataba de una broma. Algo así como un poco de mi propia medicina para hacerme ver igual de sumiso que Kayano y reírse de mí. Aunque una parte de mi sabía muy bien que Karma no solía hacer bromas como esas, pero me encontraba confundido y reflexionar mejor la situación en esas condiciones era realmente imposible.

— D-deja de bromear… — Tartamudeé cubriendo mi rostro, pero no hubo respuesta. Karma solo volvió a acercarse a mí, ahora mucho más agresivo. Incluso me dio una mordida muy poco sutil en los labios que dejaba en evidencia su mal humor. Mis palabras lo habían cabreado a un punto que en verdad nunca esperé.

Y mientras más palabras intercambiabamos, mientras más preguntas le hacía para intentar entender la situación, sus acciones se volvían cada vez más violentas y la frustración que había visto al comienzo solo parecía ir creciendo más y más.

Ni siquiera recuerdo bien todo lo que nos dijimos en ese momento, solo sé que hubo un instante donde me sentí realmente en peligro y esta vez, lejos de querer enfrentarlo, decidí huir, pero mi huída no llegó muy lejos. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos mi escape fue detenido con una zancada que me llevó a caer de lleno al piso, además de provocarme un esguince en el tobillo. Lo supe en cuanto caí por el agudo dolor en mi articulación, pero el instinto me decía que no debía dar ningún indicio de aquella lesión, por lo que hablé molesto mientras me volteaba a él.

Karma se había pasado de la raya esta vez. Me había indignado, pero solo cuando vi su expresión me di cuenta de que quién estaba realmente molesto era él y entendí que tenía que calmarlo o bien, salir rápidamente de ahí.

Retrocedí un poco sin pararme del suelo y antes de poder siquiera pensar en correr, él se acercó a mí para asegurarse de quitar por completo esa idea de mi cabeza. Pisó mi tobillo sin compasión alguna hasta sacarme un grito de dolor. Claramente tendría suerte si mi tobillo no terminaba con una fractura después de eso.

Apreté los dientes mientras él repentinamente cambiaba su actitud hacia mí, liberando mi tobillo, inclinándose frente a mí y hablando más suave, siendo más gentil, pues incluso acarició mi cabeza. Para entonces ya no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Karma? Me pides venir a solas, me besas y al momento siguiente ¿me golpeas? ¡No estoy entendiendo nada de esto! — La confusión y la rabia por la situación me llevaban a hablar más fuerte de lo que normalmente haría. Estaba enojado y él también, pero lejos de querer darme una explicación, él solo parecía ignorarme y por sobretodo, volver a subestimarme.

¿Me odiaba? ¿Era eso?

No, era imposible, ya que Karma no era la clase de persona que guardaba las apariencias, menos por tanto tiempo. Si me odiaba no hubiese pretendido jamás acercarse a mí desde el comienzo. Probablemente él era el más honesto de todos nosotros, pero entonces ¿Por qué?

Cada vez que mi mente comenzaba a buscar alguna clase de respuesta, él me sacaba de mis pensamientos con sus inesperadas acciones. Tomó mi mano con cuidado y la acercó a su boca, clavó sus dientes en mi piel mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los mios. Cerré los ojos siendo incapaz de mantener su intensa mirada, pero de inmediato los abrí con sorpresa al sentir su cálida lengua sobre mi piel. Era como si estuviera demandando mi atención con ello. Entonces noté que su rostro estaba más cerca que antes y que, por alguna razón, de pronto todo se había vuelto mucho más lascivo. Esta "broma" ya no solo se trataba de un beso, sino que ahora una de sus manos se deslizaba sin permiso por mi pierna. Sin importar cuanto intentara apartarlo o zafarme de su agarre, cualquier esfuerzo era inútil.

Era imposible ganarle a Karma, siempre fue imposible.

Su mano continuó su recorrido imprudente por mi pierna llegando peligrosamente cerca de mi intimidad. De mis labios se escapó una queja, un sonido involuntario que me avergonzó tanto que de inmediato llevé mis manos hasta mi boca para cubrir mis labios, esperando y rogando que Karma no lo hubiese escuchado.

— ¿Mh? ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó dejándome en claro que no solo me había escuchado, sino que también le había causado cierta gracia mi reacción.

Sentí como muchas emociones diferentes, pero igualmente fuertes, se desbordaban de mi pecho. La confusión, la vergüenza, la rabia y por sobretodo el creciente miedo se mezclaban en mí al punto de hacerme temblar de forma involuntaria. Mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca y no sentía que mi cuerpo tuviese la fuerza como para forcejear con él.

Karma estaba actuando demasiado extraño y yo por fin había entendido que me encontraba en evidente peligro. No estaba seguro de lo que él sería capaz.

Tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí a como diera lugar. Me había convertido en un pequeño ratón a punto de ser devorado.

~Fin cap. 2~

 **Comentarios d/a:**

 _:D…_

 _¡No me maten!_

 _Sé que esto no es lo que precisamente esperaban y les prometo que al principio no era lo que estaba destinado para el segundo capítulo, pero todo se derrumbó (?) cuando me dije "oh, espera ¿qué pensaría nagisa de todo esto?"_

 _La verdad es que siento mucha más comodidad al describir una mente como la de Karma que la de Nagisa (porque nagisa por si solo tiene muchas trabas y asuntos sin decir que wow… fue como un parto), pero me sentía en la necesidad de probar indagar un poco por ese lado._

 _Esto no quiere decir que los siguientes capítulos van a tener la misma dinámica (o tal vez sí, no lo sé. ¡Ayuda que este fic se manda solo!)_

 _Espero que de todos modos les guste y al menos los convenza de que voy a ir actualizando tan seguido como pueda._

 _Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy útiles para mi hambrienta e insegura alma._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
